Fear of the Dark
by Hallee
Summary: Book 1: "Wands, flying broomsticks, a talking hat and– Harry Potter?" Maria, an eleven-year-old witch who knows little about Harry Potter, is (not so mysteriously) transported through spacetime to a world she thought fictional. Determined to return to her universe, she will attempt anything to succeed; including faking friendships and aiding Voldemort. {Eventual AU} Details inside.


**A/N: I began writing this in 2016, then took it down twice because there were so many bad things about this (in my opinion). I have been working on it over the years and I now feel somewhat confident about reposting. For old readers, there have been major changes with the chapters' content.**

**This story was, in ways, inspired by Bookluver1999's "Inside the Story". Please check it out, it's amazing. And while you're at it, her story "Sooner or Later" is great, as well. Bookluver helped me _a lot_ with this story and my writing in general, as it was my first time writing anything. Her guidance was vital and I learnt many things. If you are, perchance, reading this, Bookluver, I will be forever grateful. Thank you for your help, patience and support.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own** **Harry Potter** **or their original characters, plot and general content. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not making any profit out of this story, I write purely for entertainment. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the cover image. I do own my characters and plot.**

**I hope I can finally give this story some life. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Book I – Fear of the Dark**

* * *

_**"****Sometimes you just need someone to tell you, you're not as terrible as you think you are."**_

* * *

**Prologue: ****Ain't nothing like the summertime**

* * *

**_August 2_****_nd_****_, 1991 – Hogwarts Castle, Highlands of Scotland_**

The late summer sun streamed through the window, enlightening the space of the small, circular tower.

Albus soaked it in, relishing in the serenity engulfing him. He flipped another page of that school year's student list.

It was not often he decided to spend his time in that armchair, entertaining himself and awaiting the Quill of Acceptance and the Book of Admittance to flourish alive.

Why not today? It was as fine a day as any other.

In spite of the slim chances, Albus was not against trying. He was not wasting his time; what work he had sitting in his office, he could transfer here.

Minerva had cleared the oak desk of envelopes and parchment once her work had been concluded. Now, the dragon-hide-bound book rested closed, in the centre of it.

Perched atop the massive tome, a brown barn owl beaked at the air, bored.

The air crackled.

Albus' head snapped up, and the air crackled again.

Tiny golden sparkles of energy flared up –

A violent current of powerful, ancient energy blasted through the castle, expanding like a tidal wave. Albus sucked a breath and the owl jolted up, fluttering away with an indignant hoot and landed on the back of Albus' armchair.

He shot upwards, flexing his ageing fingers towards his wand.

What in Merlin's sacred wand had been that? The aftershocks sizzled through his veins, simmering his blood and infiltrating his magical core.

He grumbled, disgruntled, and patted down his long, tousled beard.

Albus eyed the frazzled owl preening its feathers before studying the room which remained unaltered.

He keened his senses, projecting his magic and browsed the castle for the source of the energy. It traced back to his office in a trail of weaker waves. What could have caused –

There was a rattling noise on the desk.

The long, faded Quill of Acceptance bounced off the tiny, silver inkpot.

"Merlin's beard!" It whipped its feathers left and right as if assessing its surroundings following a long slumber.

He hummed in delight, excitement bubbling in his chest at the prospect of witnessing such legendary process. Unbelievable, it was happening right before him! He would have never imagined himself so fortunate.

The quill dashed for the closed book and tapped its pointy end on the hard, dark cover.

The book flung open and crushed the quill. Inch by inch, the quill struggled to crawl from under its companion's smothering wing.

Albus chuckled a joyful laugh and stepped closer.

The quill tugged free, flashed toward the book again, ready to scribble on it. Albus half-expected the latter to shut, and his eyebrows rose to his hairline when instead, it allowed the quill to do its job.

He hovered over the magical artefacts, his eyes following the quill's movements. Albus adjusted his half-moon spectacles and squinted at the dotted name of a girl.

He peeked over the scratching quill to glimpse at the date of birth. The quill halted before writing the year and hesitated – twice.

With a ruffle of its feathers, it penned something and flew back into the empty inkpot.

Albus frowned, glancing between the unmoving quill and the parchment, his gaze lingering on the silvery words.

Well, that was not right. He surveyed the quill, muttering in confusion. Why had it not finished its duty? The book remained open as if waiting.

The door burst open with such force it almost tore off its hinges.

"Albus!" A frantic Minerva stood in the threshold, gasping air for dear life. "By Merlin, did you feel that?!"

Severus lingered behind her in a more composed stance, yet his dark eyes were anxious and inquisitive.

Albus straightened up and regained his serene demeanour.

"I did, Minerva. And so did the two of you."

Minerva nodded vehemently while Severus inclined his chin in confirmation.

"Please, come closer," Albus beckoned with a languid hand. "After that energy blast, the Book and Quill sprang to action. However, the utmost curious thing has happened…"

His fellow colleagues gathered by his side and scanned the yellow parchment.

Minerva gasped. "B-but, how is this possible? There's no year of birth."

"Headmaster, I do not believe this to be a coincidence," Severus drawled.

"Nor do I, Severus. Nor do I."

Albus flicked his wand and gathered his documents and writing instruments in one arm. "Come, let us deal with the energy first. Then we will find the girl and understand what went wrong."

Albus turned to leave, Severus and Minerva in tow, and cast a final glance at the page where the silver fluid glimmered under the sunlight.

_Maria S. Halliwell-Holt, b. January 28th,?_

* * *

**A/N: I hope it was enjoyable.**

**Important:**

**I am aware of how _cliché_ and used this topic in fanfiction is, but I have been working very hard to make it different and as little Mary-Sueish as possible.**

**My character/story is _not_ a Self-insert _or_ a reincarnation story (nothing against those, I quite like them). My character is an OC. ****On that note, my fic is _not_ meant to be a fix-fic.**

**This fanfic will involve time/space travelling. However, it will not follow Novikov's self-consistency principle that J.K.R used, nor ****its effects on people/time. T****his doesn't mean there are no consequences or rules whatsoever – there _will be_. ****I am, however, disregarding the canon effects on people/time, and incorporating my own.**

**With that said, I do not intend to shift any timelines (i.e: move the story to the twenty-first century; that won't be happening).**

**The Halliwell surname here is not related to the same surname used in the TV show _Charmed_. I like the sound of it and after researching its meaning and origin, I liked them and decided to use it. But there is no relation between the Halliwells of _Charmed_ and my MOC.**

**This will be a long-fic, so don't expect things to be explained off the bat.**

**RATING is currently T but will include possible trigger warnings and M Rated scenes.**

**Till next time,**

**Hallee.**


End file.
